Nature Notch
|theme=Greek/Roman inspired garden, caves |boss=Mrs. Moley |mini-boss=Gao Gao, Big Metalun, Bonkers |common enemies=Acchi, Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Blipper, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Bubble Head, Bun, Chip, Crimp, Cupie, Flamer, Foley, Gaw Gaw, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Maiga, Metalun, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Perara, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Sword Knight, Uja, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie }} Nature Notch is the second level of Kirby: Squeak Squad. It follows Prism Plains and precedes Cushy Cloud. General Information Kirby reaches Nature Notch when King Dedede hurls him at the Squeaks after they flee his castle. He, along with the Squeaks, fall through a strange chasm, which is actually the passageway into Nature Notch. Like most areas of Dream Land, this level ranges from many environments. Most notable though is a large flower-covered field, followed by a large cave of shimmering crystals. Most known for its wide array of beautiful flowers, Nature Notch also features ancient architecture in the fields and the occasional tornado. The level also goes through a desert and an underground, magma-filled cave. Finally, the area has a soil patch home to the boss, Mrs. Moley. This level introduced the Metal ability, as well as the Bubble ability. Copy Abilities If Kirby obtains Bomb's and Sword's Ability Scrolls, he can mix the following abilities: Treasures *Stage 1 **Animal Ability Scroll: at the juncture with the Cannon, the chest is in the barrel on the right path. **Kirby's Sounds: in the room with the Bubble Head, under a platform; to access it, Kirby must hit the first two Bomb Blocks, while not hitting the third. **Star Seal: in a large Treasure Chest in the last room of the stage. *Stage 2 **Citrus Spray Paint: accessed by flying up a passage in the room with Scarfies and a Chip and hitting a switch to open a gate; the chest is in the room through the door. **Ghost Medal Piece: in a large Treasure Chest in the final room; due to its location, Kirby may need to go into the Squeak hideout to retrieve it. *Stage 3 **Wheel Ability Scroll: at the start of the room with the Perara, in a large Treasure Chest; Kirby must fall through the Collapse Blocks, then use the Wheel ability to pass through the spikes. **Pastel Copy Palette: in the room with the Bubble Heads, Kirby must use the Bubble ability to activate the Bomb Block and release the chest. **Graphic Piece: in the room where Animal Kirby must dig downwards to progress, the chest is buried in the dirt to the right of the Ninja ability bubble. *Stage 4 **Cutter Ability Scroll: at the final stretch before the goal, Kirby must beat the boulder to the bottom of the hill to get to the chest before the the boulder blocks the alcove off. *Stage 5 **Beam Ability Scroll: in the room with a Hot Head and a Waddle Dee, Kirby must use the Ice ability to solidify the lava under the platform to enter a door that leads to the chest. **Graphic Piece: after defeating the Big Metalun, Kirby must use the Metal ability to destroy the nearby Metal Blocks, then break the barrel where the chest is. **Secret Door Key: in a large Treasure Chest in the final room; if Kirby does not intercept Spinni in time, he must retrieve the chest from the Squeak hideout. *Stage EX **Graphic Piece: after defeating Bonkers, Kirby must use the Hammer ability to pound the nearby stake and enter the door where the chest is located. **Secret Map Piece: after the fight with Bonkers, Kirby should take the bottom door. This will eventually lead to a room with a Gold Waddle Dee, which yields the chest when defeated. **Vitality Half: in a large Treasure Chest in the final room; if Kirby does not intercept Storo in time, he will need to retrieve it from the Squeak hideout. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: in a large Treasure Chest, appears after Mrs. Moley is defeated. Trivia *The 3rd stage of Nature Notch is the only stage in the game where the Big Treasure Chest is obtained before the others. *The map music was remixed as the music for Pop Star in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *The music for Stage 5 is similar to the music that plays in the Ripple Star catacombs from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **The music for Stage 5 returns in Kirby Star Allies as one of the tunes for the extra stage Sector C. *Nature Notch's Japanese name, Nature Navel, is similar to the name of a stage in Kirby Star Allies, Nature's Navel. Backgrounds Naturenotchbackground1.png|The chasm of Nature Notch. Naturenotchbackground2.png|The crystal-filled cavern. Naturenotchbackground3.png|A tower in ruin. Naturenotchbackground4.png|The flower-filled meadow. Naturenotchbackground5.png|The uncommon desert of Nature Notch. Naturenotchbackground6.png|The inside of a cave. Naturenotchbackground7.png|The underground magma cave. Naturenotchbackground8.png|Ancient ruins. Prismplainsbackground3.png|The forest. Naturenotchbackground9.png|A dispirited soil patch. Nature Notch Portal.png|Nature Notch portal Gallery Nature Notch Map.PNG|Level Map KSqSq_Nature_Notch_Screenshot_1.png|Ice Kirby progresses through the depths of a cave. KSqSq_Nature_Notch_Screenshot_2.png|Metal Kirby climbing up several hills within the cave. 933044_20060509_screen0052.jpg‎|Kirby in the flower-filled fields of Nature Notch. Nature notch1.jpg|Peacefully drifting along with the Parasol ability. Nature notch 2.jpg|Cupid Kirby taking down a Chip above the water. ME0000841630 2.jpg|Kirby approaching a tower surrounded by crystals. KSqSq_Nature_Notch_Screenshot_4.png|Spark Kirby inside the large tower. ME0000841648 2.jpg|Doc challenges Kirby afront the garden. ME0000841653 2.jpg|Kirby exploring the loamy soil below the flowers. ME0000841654 2.jpg|Kirby explores a desert in Nature Notch. Nature notch 3.jpg|Kirby fighting Spinni in a colosseum of crystals. es:Nido Natural de:Naturgarten ja:ネイチャーネイベル zh:危险的银河星系 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Cave Category:Sand Category:Fire Category:Castle